


Learning How

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray makes a surprising offer to Fraser





	Learning How

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Learning How

## Learning How

by chesamus

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. they'd have more fun if they were!

Author's Notes: In response to the Naive Fraser challenge on ds_flashfiction

Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray wasn't sure how the flasher had planned to take care of business, what with one arm in a cast and the other hand with two broken fingers in splints, but hey, he had to give the guy credit for trying. Still the jokes in the squad room were flying furiously after he shared the story behind their latest bust. Dewey thought he'd gotten the last word in with his remark about needing both hands to take care of his business, but Ray was not to be outdone. 

"Yea, one hand to hold the magnifying glass, and the other one for the tweezers." Ray's response had everyone in the squad room laughing. Well, everyone but Fraser. Ray didn't notice - he was laughing, too, even after Welsh sent him back to the stakeout. 

"Flashers are always entertaining, Vecchio, but I was really hoping for the drug dealer." 

And later in the car, sheltered within the parking ramp's shadows, Ray continued to chuckle. "I got Dewey good, didn't I, Frase? Man, I get points for that one!" 

No reply from Fraser, but Ray was on a roll. "Two hands. Who's he kiddin' anyway? Two fingers maybe." 

Still no response, which finally made Ray notice. He couldn't make out details - it was too dark for that - but even in the dark without his glasses he could see Fraser sitting at attention. Which, he thought, was a pretty good indication that his partner was doing his nutcracker imitation. 

"Hey, didn't mean to embarrass ya, Frase." Ray figured he'd better say something. 

More silence. 

"I mean - everybody does it, and if they say they don't, they're lyin'. But I guess I probably shouldn't joke about stuff that personal, huh?" 

"Perhaps everyone else does, but I don't." 

"Don't joke about it or don't do it?" Ray grinned and waited for the inevitable "Ray!" from Fraser at his most prissy. The last thing he expected was the truth. 

"I don't know how." 

Simply stated, with no inflection, but it was easy to hear the pain hidden behind those four words. Ray couldn't believe Fraser would say that, and didn't have a clue what to say in return. Maybe the darkness of the garage made Fraser willing to talk - Ray would have bet the GTO that they wouldn't be having this conversation if Fraser could actually see him. 

"Uhm, you don't...?" Ray's voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. 

"No." Fraser's voice was soft but matter of fact. 

"You've never...?" 

"No." 

Ray was stunned. How could a guy not know how to jerk off? Playing with your own dick was one of the best things about havin' one. Hell, no wonder Fraser was wound so tight all the time. 

"But you like sex, right? It's not that you don't like it or anything." 

"I - " Fraser swallowed audibly. "I cannot claim any great experience with it, Ray. Victoria was the only -" 

"The only? The only time you've ever, ya know?" 

"Of my own volition, yes. Of course, like most men, I've occasionally awoken to, um, results that were, well-" He fell silent. 

It took a second to figure that one. "Ohhh, wet dreams." Ray searched for something, anything to lighten the mood. "I had my first one when I was twelve - thought my dick had exploded." He smiled at the memory. "Fortunately my brother was talkin' to me that week and explained it all. Gave me my first Playboy and I've enjoyed flying solo since." 

"My first time resulted in a spanking and cold baths prior to bedtime." 

"Why, that's-that's just sick, Frase. How could they punish you for somethin' that happened when you're not awake?" 

"My grandparents meant no harm. It was the only way they knew. You must understand how much discipline it takes to survive in the territories, Ray. Any indulgent behavior could develop into a bad habit - and bad habits were often fatal." 

"Well, sure, but it ain't a bad habit, it's normal!" Ray was suddenly glad Fraser was an orphan, `cause otherwise Ray would be makin' him one after he kicked his dad and his grandparents in the head. 

"I was raised to believe it was not normal." 

"But you know different now, right? I mean you could do it now." 

"I cannot - I am unable bring myself to make the attempt." 

"But-but every guy wakes up - I mean, it's just the way we're made! Don't you ever just want some relief from it?" 

"Of course I do - but I don't know how!" Fraser actually raised his voice, shaky though it was. Suddenly, all the air seemed to drain out of him and he slumped in his seat, completely dispirited. "I don't know how." 

Ray said the only thing he could. 

"I'll teach you." 

* * *

* * *

End Learning How by chesamus:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
